


Something Like This

by westallengoals2020



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barry Allen Loves Iris West, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Love Confessions, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Party, Passion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallengoals2020/pseuds/westallengoals2020
Summary: How Barry and Iris get together
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Something Like This

Barry and Iris come from college for summer are hanging out with their friends to celebrate the start of summer. They're having a party at Barry and Iris' house. 

Barry straightens his shirt and clutches the bouqet of flowers in his hand as he waits for Iris' train to get in to the platform. 

Iris: Nearly there Bear, can't wait to see you :) x

Barry smiled looking down at his phone, his heart began beating faster as he saw the train begin to pull in. People began piling off the train and he stood on his top toes to see Iris. Their was a clearing and he sees her pulling her suitcase along. They make eye contact and break into big smiles. They run to each other and hug each other. Iris throws her hands around his neck and stands on her tip toes. "Barry I missed you so much" she says with a grin on her face. "Me too" They hold each other closer for a moment and Barry sets her down on the platform. He blushes when he remembers the flowers in his hand. "Um I got these for you" he hold the flowers out to her. She takes them and blushes. "Barry they're beautiful. Thank you." He shrugs, I just wanted to do something nice for you. He takes her suitcase and they walk down the platform. 

Later that night, Barry and Iris are having a party with Cisco, Caitlin, Kamilla, Felicity and Oliver. 

Iris is getting ready in her room with Caitlin, Kamilla and Felicity. Felicity takes a sip of her drink "So Iris, how is being home?" Iris turns inher chair "oh its so good being home being able to see Barry, my dad, wally, I can't wait for this summer." "With Barry" The rest of the girls laugh. Kamilla laughs, "Oh come on Iris, everyone else can see how you feel about Barry except for you." Iris rolls her eyes, "Come on guys, I do not like Barry, he does not see my that way." Caitlin scoffs "Oh sure because you know all my guys friends meet me at the train statin with a bouqet of my favourite flowers. yYeah, you guys are o platonic." Iris gzes into the mirrow as she finishes getting ready Barry heavy in her thoughts. 

Meanwhile Barry, Cisco and Oliver are in the living room drinking and laughing. "So guys I have something to tell you." Oliver says to Barry and Cisco. "I'm gonna ask Felicty to marry me." Barry and Cisco both congratulate Oliver. "That's amazing Oliver. I'm so happy for you." Barry says, thinking about if he would get his own happy ending. "So have you told her yet?" Cisco asks. Barry looks confused, "huh?". Oliver and Cisco look at each laughing and shaking their heads at each other. "Iris" they both say. Cisco taps Barry, "Come on Barry you've been in love with her since forever." Oliver nods, "Yeah Barry if I can get the girl so can you." Barry takes a swig of his drink "yeah. maybe" he mumbles.


End file.
